All He Could See Was Her
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: My first SVU story fic, has spoilers for the end of the episode Fault, but I kinda changed it, a bit. Please R&R!


Fic about when Elliot was abducted, pretend that the abduction lasted for a couple of hours, and these are mostly Elliot's and Olivia's thoughts, and what happened in those few hours, and what happened a little after Elliot and Olivia were saved

Fic about when Elliot was abducted, pretend that the abduction lasted for a little while longer, and some of it was changed, or, maybe a lot of it was changed, depends on what your description of a lot is. Oh, and what happened a little after Elliot and Olivia were saved is in there too. Please review if you read!!

Elliot and Olivia jogged up to the warehouse they were sure housed Victor, the killer that had killed a mother and older daughter by slicing their throats, then kidnapping the little girl and little boy, and later slicing the little boy's throat, a death Elliot blamed himself and Olivia for. Elliot silently communicated with Olivia like they always did, and told her to go in the opposite direction. She did, and stalked around, and so did Elliot, but on the other side of the warehouse.

Elliot never knew what hit him. He heard a sound behind him and assumed it was Olivia, and started to turn around when something leapt at him and knocked him partially to the ground. He swung his gun around, but the something kicked it out of his hands and it slid across the ground, unable to help him. He tried to fight, like he had been taught in the Marines, but this person pulled a huge gun and dug the barrel into his head, making his wince in pain as he felt the barrel make a wound on the side of his forehead. Then, he looked up to see Olivia on the ground in front of him.

"No,"

He gasped, his gaze locked on Olivia. All he could see was her.

Meanwhile, Olivia went the way Elliot told her to, and then she stalked up behind some boxes, having heard a commotion of sorts. She heard a gun sliding across the floor and then a gunshot. Fearing the worst and fighting back a roll of panic and despair, she dived out into the clearing, gun raised. She saw that neither of them had noticed her, so she quickly came up with a plan to at least save Elliot, and hopefully her too. She pretended to be knocked out, but her gun was still held firmly in her hand and it was pointing at the struggling pair in front of her. She heard the commotion stop and then heard Elliot gasp,

"No,"

It was breaking her heart to hear the pain and disbelief in his voice, but she had to keep pretending. Just like she had hoped, Victor started gloating about how he had killed off one cop, now there was just one more.

_I don't think so_,

Olivia thought angrily, and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Go on, go to her, you pathetic cop, see if she's still alive,"

Victor hissed and shoved Elliot forward at Olivia. As much as he wanted to rush to her side, he took it slow, making sure it wasn't a trap or anything. Victor still had the gun pointed at him and was smiling evilly, and Elliot was sure he was going to die, he was prepared to. He knelt by Olivia's side and put a hand on her back and swallowed hard, saying,

"Olivia? Liv? C'mon, Livvy, wake up, please,"

His voice sounded weak, pathetic even to his own ears, and he slowly rolled her onto her back. She suddenly opened her eyes, but quickly shook her head no, mouthing,

"No, I'm dead; I'm dead, all right? I have a plan,"

He was startled, confused and so very much in love at the same time so he nodded, his throat restricted and backed up, and turned to face Victor.

"She's, she's dead, I'm sure,"

He said, his voice breaking, and Victor cackled.

"Ha! Told you so,"

He taunted, and Elliot was clenching his fists, wanting so bad to punch the guy. Finally, Elliot was made to sit down and Victor ranted on and on about his life, and everything like that. Elliot sympathized with him, hoping that backup would get here soon.

Suddenly, Victor's head snapped up and he heard sirens in the distance.

"Aw, hell!"

He shouted, and said to Elliot angrily,

"You called them, didn't you! Well, now you are going to die!"

Elliot closed his eyes, prepared for the shot and stood up. He opened his eyes and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Olivia,"

He closed his eyes again and waited for the fatal shot.

Meanwhile, Olivia listened to Victor talk about his life and all that, and was becoming more disgusted by the minute. She waited for the right moment, to make sure Elliot wouldn't be shot and then, finally, her opportunity arose. She heard Elliot whisper,

"I'm sorry, Olivia,"

She didn't know what he was sorry for, and she intended to find out. She gathered her wits about her and tightened her grip on her gun. She heard Victor take the safety off of the gun and took a deep breath.

She launched her self up onto her feet while Victor stared at her shocked. Before he could react, she launched herself at Elliot, knocking him to the ground while Victor just stared. She aimed her gun at Victor and expertly shot the gun, not him, destroying the gun. Victor was powerless now.

Elliot was waiting for the shot, and kept waiting. He heard Victor mutter,

"What the hell?"

He didn't open his eyes, and the next thing he knew something had bowled into him and knocked him to the ground, and now that person was laying half on top of him and that's when he heard the shot. He opened his eyes, but even before he did he knew that it was Olivia on top of him. He heard the shot and said quietly,

"No, Olivia, no,"

He thought she had been shot, but she turned a relieved expression at him and said,

"No, I'm fine, I shot Victor's gun,"

He laid his head back and Olivia got up off of him. He wanted to reach out and pull her back next to him, but Olivia was too quick and got up. Then, he heard her mutter a curse under her breath and saw her pull her gun again and step in front of him. He peeked around her and saw Victor holding a gun. His gun. Elliot's gun.

Elliot swore quietly and slowly got to his feet. Olivia sensed his presence and said sharply,

"Stay behind me, Elliot,"

He did, and she aimed her gun more carefully. He knew she was preparing to shoot, and fell silent and unmoving.

Her finger twitched on the trigger, but she couldn't bring herself to pull it. She knew that Victor deserved to die, die a horrible death, but she just couldn't do it.

This Elliot sensed and said quietly,

"That piece of garbage doesn't deserve to live, Olivia, shoot him,"

"I, I can't,"

"Yes you can, now, c'mon, you can do this,"

Olivia took a deep breath and then a click of a sniper's gun reverberated throughout the warehouse and then a loud shot echoed. A sniper had gotten Victor and shot him in the head. Olivia lowered her gun slowly until she slowly holstered it. She walked across the floor, picked up Elliot's gun and slowly handed it to him. He took it and holstered it. He got a good look at her face and saw that it was covered in tears.

He started to reach out and touch her shoulder, but she suddenly tensed and said,

"Shut up, everyone!"

Elliot looked confused, and Olivia looked around the warehouse.

She turned and dashed away, with Elliot blindly following her. She disappeared into the darkness and tried to find her. He saw her walking, and jogged up to her side. In her arms was the missing little girl, still alive and well. Elliot smiled and said,

"Hey, Michelle, we've been looking for you,"

Michelle nodded and Olivia took her outside, where an ambulance and the girl's frantic father waited. Olivia let Michelle go, and Michelle hugged Olivia and thanked her. Olivia smiled and Michelle ran into her fathers arms. Olivia walked to the car and Elliot followed her.

He couldn't stand it anymore, watching his love, his Olivia be so tough, even though he knew she was a wreck on the inside. He reached out and pulled her into his strong arms, and embrace which she did not resist against and she wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging to him.

"Hey, it's okay now, I'm okay, you're okay, we're all okay, it's okay, let it out, it's all right to cry sometimes, even if you're a cop,"

"But cops don't let anyone see them cry,"

Olivia said, her voice muffled as she had her face buried in his shoulder.

"Well, now's as good a time as any to start,"

Elliot said, and he felt sobs wrack Olivia body. He held her tightly and encouraged her to let it all out, like with his daughters, but the love his heart was surging with was very different than the ones his daughters inspired.

Olivia finished crying and he drew her head back and wiped her tears away. He gently placed his forehead against hers and she looked in his eyes.

That was when she realized how close they were and began backing away, muttering,

"Sorry, got a little whiny there,"

"No, no you didn't, Olivia, believe me, that wasn't whining, that was hanging on,"

Elliot said, and pulled Olivia back into his arms, though this time she resisted.

"Olivia, I love you," Elliot whispered, and Olivia looked at him in shock.

"Real, really?" She said softly, and he nodded. She stopped resisting and said,

"I love you too," He softly kissed her and said,

"Let's go visit Michelle at the hospital, all right?"

"Okay," Olivia agreed and they drove to the hospital, and then went home. And that was the start of a rocky, yet everlasting relationship.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading! Oh, and please, pretty please review!!


End file.
